fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wenecka podróż
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Uczestnicy byli na Alasce, gdzie wzięli udział w wyścigu zaprzęgów. Bez większych kłoptów wygrała drużyna Amerykanów. Przegrała Reszta Świata, głównie dzięki udawanej kontuzji Xaviera, słabo biegnącej Tamary oraz Heather, która zleciała z sań tuż przed metą. Odpadła Heather, przez spisek Xaviera. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj, czy Reszta Świata znów przegra i Xavier się kogoś pozbędzie ? O tym przekonacie się już teraz w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasaaa... Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Trzecia klasa: Xavier, Casper i Tamara siedzący gdzieś w ukryciu. Xavier: Tamara, słuchaj co powiesz na sojusz ? Dziewczyny najwyraźniej chcą się ciebie pozbyć. Tamara: Tak, wiem. Znowu byłam zagrożona. Xavier: No właśnie, więc jak ? Zgadzasz się ? Tamara: No tak, trzeba im dać do wiwatu. Casper: Idzie Zoey. Zoey: Cześć, o czym gadacie ? Xavier: O takich tam różnych rzeczach. Tamara: Nie twoja sprawa, frajerko. Zoey: Ehm.. :' Oni coś ukrywają, reakcja Tamary wróży że to nic dobrego. ': Sojusz ? Heh.. wykorzystam to przeciw nim przy nadarzającej się okazji. :''' Mój plan idzie w dobrym kierunku. Pierwsza klasa: '''Amanda: Noah oddawaj mój pamiętnik! Noah: '''Po co go nosisz ze sobą ? '''Amanda: Bo tak, to nie twoja sprawa. Noah: 'Sprawdźmy co tam piszesz.. '''Amanda: '''Ani się waż padalcu! ''Kopnęła go w czuły punkt. '''Noah: Ałłć... :''' Pałka przegięta.. ałłła. '''Trent: '''Kolo po co z nią zaczynać ? '''Amanda: Właśnie, słuchaj mojego przyszłego chłopaka. Trent: Że kogo ? Amanda: Przyszłego chłopaka. Będziemy jak oni. Wskazała na Bricka i Dawn, którzy spali obok siebie. :''' Mam już jej dość.. Druga klasa: '''Cameron: Wszystko już ok, Light ? Lightning: Tak, dzięki dziewczynko. Cameron: Jestem chłopcem! Lightning: Zaraz, czy to nie z tobą przegrałem w 4 sezonie ? Jesteś strasznie podobny. Cameron: Yy.. nie. :''' Musiałem skłamać, inaczej by mnie skopał. '''Eva: Kłamie! To z tą ciotą przegrałeś. Cameron: '''Chris mnie chyba wołał, spadam. '''Lightning: Zaraz! Cameron uciekł szybko z drugiej klasy. Courtney: Ale z ciebie tępak. Lightning: Że kto ? Courtney: Zgadnij. Lightning: 'Harold, jesteś tępakiem.. ''Wskazał na niego palcem. '''Harold: '''Tępak to mało powiedziane, Courtney. '''Courtney: W sumie ma racje, ty też jesteś. Trzecia klasa: Zoey zabrała Bridgette i Izzy na słówko. Zoey: Tamta trójka coś kombinuje. Bridgette: Co masz na myśli ? Zoey: O czymś gadali razem, jak przyszedłam do nich to zaraz przestali. Bridgette: Możesz mieć racje i to przez nich przegraliśmy ostatnio. Zoey: Musimy ich wykopać gdy będzie okazja. Bridgette: Jak zagłosujemy tak samo to i tak będzie dogrywka.. Zoey: Właśnie, a najsłabszym ogniwem jest Tamara. Z nią łatwo będzie wygrać w cokolwiek.. Potem się zajmiemy resztą. Bridgette: Ja w to wchodzę. Zoey: Izzy a ty ? Izzy: Izzy się zgadza. Zoey: Dobra to ustalone, rozejdźmy się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Xavier stał w ukryciu i słyszał całą rozmowę, uciekł po cichu gdy rozchodziły się. :''' Więc to tak Zoey, twój plan i tak nie wypali. Pierwsza klasa: '''Trent: '''Cody, jak tam w Ekipie jest ? '''Cody: Nic wielkiego, oglądamy was podczas zadania z kamer, tak to nie różnimy się od was uczestników.. Trent: '''To jak się tu znalazłeś ? '''Cody: Podpisałem jakiś tam świstek, nie przeczytałem do końca.. I Chris mnie wyrolował żebym tu był. Trent: Biedaczysko.. Noah: Oj tak jak mi cię szkoda.. Przynoś ciastka! Cody: Już królu Noahu. Noah: Nieźle to brzmi. Król Noah - masz mnie tak nazywać od teraz. Trent: '''Ee.. okej. '''Noah: No co ? Trent: Nic. Kabina pilota: Chef: Zdaje się że już jesteśmy. Chris przez głośniki w całym samolocie: Uwaga! Jesteśmy już jesteśmy we Włoszech. Chris: Mam nadzieje że czegoś się nauczył po 4 sezonie i nic nie wymyśli. Chef: Ale kto ? Chris: Nasz ambasador, na szczęście mam tajną broń przeciw niemu.. Zresztą i tak ją wykorzystam podczas zadania. Samolot wylądował. Lotnisko: Wychodzą z samolotu. Chris: Chwila, gdzie jest nasz ambasador?! Harold: Czy to nie Wenecja ? Amanda: Wenecja. Łii.. Chris dzwoni przez telefon. Chris: Masz zaraz tu przyjść inaczej.. będzie źle! Przychodzi wolnym krokiem... Scott: I co mi z tego że tu przyszedłem ? Dawn: Czemu akurat w takim miejscu musi być ten socjopata.. Scott: '''Nie jestem tu z własnej woli, ten baran Chris mnie do tego zmusił. '''Zoey: Moje wrażenia z tego miejsca prysły dzięki tobie. Scott: Więc, jednak dobrze że się tu znalazłem. Dawn i Zoey wkurzone skierowały się w stronę Scotta. Scott: I co mi niby zrobicie ? Chris: Spokój, wszyscy. Kierujemy się na start dzisiejszego wyzwania.. Dawn i Zoey przeszły obok Scotta, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Ten się uśmiechnął do nich perfidnie. Wszyscy udali się za Chrisem. Trent: '''Gondole.. '''Chris: '''Tak, waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest popłynięcie gondolą przez Wenecję. '''Amanda: Jak słodko, Trent to pewnie specjalnie dla nas. Trent: Tak, napewno.. Chris: No, wskakujcie do gondol. Zaraz start.. Wszyscy zajęli miejsca na gondolach. Amerykanie: Brick: Ja będę gondolierem. Noah: No raczej że ty. Amanda: '''Właśnie.. Trent nie może. '''Noah: '''Czemu ? '''Amanda: Bo będzie zemną siedział z tyłu. Tak romantycznie będzie.. Trent: '''Nie będę z tobą siedział z tyłu.. '''Amanda: Dlaczego.. Trentt proszę.. Amanda zrobiła słodkie oczy. Trent: Nie i kropka. Europejczycy: Courtney: Eva - gondolierka. Eva: Niech tamten tępak się wykarze... Wskazała na Lightninga. Lightning: Lightning znów zwycięży. O tak! Courtney: No dobra, ale jak będzie źle to zmienisz go.. Reszta Świata: Xavier: To, kto wiosłuje ? Izzy: '''Ja chętna. Łuu mam znajomego, który jest gondolierem i wiem co nieco o tym. '''Xavier: Jak chcesz.. Zoey: Izzy napewno sobie poradzisz ? Izzy: Luz, dam radę. :' Z nią jako gondolierką napewno przegramy. Hehe. Wenecja - zadanie '''Chris: '''W takim razie start! ''Drużyny ruszyły.. '''Chris: Scott, zrobiłeś to co trzeba ? Scott: Tak, wyścig dzięki temu będzie ciekawszy. Chris: 'Nie będzie to jedna niespodzianka.. Hehhehe. ''Złowieszczy śmiech. '''Scott: Co ty jeszcze chcesz zrobić.. ? Chris: O, zobaczysz. :' Coś mi tu śmierdzi.. Wszedli do helikoptera i odlecieli razem z Chefem.. na metę. ''Tymczasem w wyścigu.. Amerykanie: Amanda przystawia się do Trenta. '''Trent: '''Przestaniesz ? '''Amanda: Ja nigdy nie przestaje, dopóki nie osiągnę tego czego chce. A teraz chce żebyś siadł ze mną z tyłu. Noah: Daj już spokój mu, Amanda. Amanda: Ty siedź cicho! Kradzieju. Brick: '''Widzę.. uhm.. tunel.. ciemny tunel.. Ciemność.. AAAAA! '''Noah: A ten znowu z tą swoją fobią.. Europejczycy: Courtney: Coś za łatwe te zadanie, musi być jakiś haczyk.. Harold: Tak, Chris napewno wymyślił coś niebezpiecznego. Lightning: Lightning się nie boi niczego! Reszta Świata: Izzy: Łuu.. ciemny tunel przed nami.. Zoey: I trzy drogi.. Xavier: Izzy płyń w tą po lewej. Izzy: Już, się robi. :' Nie wybrałem środka bo znowu byśmy wygrali. Lewa strona oznacza porażkę. ''Wszystkie drużyny wpłynęły do ciemnych tuneli. Europejczycy poszli na prawo, Amerykanie środkiem, zaś Reszta Świata na lewo. Amerykanie: '''Noah: Cholera, nic nie widzę. Na szczęście mam latarkę. Wyciągnął i zapalił latarkę. Noah: '''Chwila, gdzie jest Brick ? '''Trent: Tutaj.. Noah się odwrócił, a za Trentem siedział Brick skulony i przestraszony. Noah: Wracaj do wiosłowania, matole! Brick: Ciemność... Noah: Przecież już ci zaświeciłem. Brick: A no tak, masz racje. Brick wrócił na swoje miejsce i płynęli dalej. Europejczycy: Lightning: Lightning nic nie widzi. Courtney: Bo ciemno.. na szczęście mam zapalniczkę. Zapaliła ją i stanęła obok Lightninga by oświecać mu drogę w tunelu. Minęło parę minut. Harold: Patrzcie, pochodnia. Courtney: Bardzo dobrze, bo mnie już palec boli od naciskania na zapalniczkę. Harold wziął pochodnie i zapalili ją. Teraz Harold stanął obok Lightninga i oświecał mu drogę. Reszta Świata: Izzy: Kurczę, krótki ten tunel. Widzę przed nami światło. Xavier: To płyń tam! Nie minęło nawet 15 minut a Reszta Świata wydostała się z tunelu. Xavier spojrzał za siebie. Xavier: Niema innych wyjść z tunelów. Bridgette: 'To chyba dobrze.. ': '''Bardzo niedobrze.. nie wiadomo gdzie są rywale. Europejczycy: '''Harold: '''Przed nami wyjście z tego tunelu. '''Courtney: Lightning przyspiesz. Lightning: 'Się robi! ''Wypłynęli z tunelu po paru minutach. Amerykanie: '''Noah: Coś długi ten tunel, cały czas nie widać wyjścia przed nami. : '''Kurde, znów złą drogę wybraliśmy.. '''Medytująca Dawn: Wyczuwam wyjście niedaleko, a za nim coś złego.. Noah: Dobrze wiedzieć, nasze medium. Amanda: Dziwaczka, nie żadne medium. Jakoś jej nie wierzę.. Noah: Na Alasce przewidziała wypadek, więc tu też coś musi być na rzeczy. Brick: Światło przed nami! Koniec ciemności! Noah: Hura! Medytująca Dawn: Zło jest coraz bliżej. Noah: Przerażasz mnie.. Wydostali się z tunelu. Na przemian pokazano wszystkie trzy drużyny przestraszone.. Noah: Wiedziałem że... Courtney: ...to by było... Xavier: ... zbyt łatwe. Przed każdą z drużyn po wodzie pływają miny. Reszta Świata: Izzy: Jajć miny. Ale super! Xavier: '''Nie super, omijaj je! '''Tamara: Wszyscy zginiemy! Bridgette: Zaraz! To mogą być atrapy. Casper rzucił kamieniem w minę i ta wybuchła. Bridgette: Dobra, to nie są atrapy. Amerykanie: Brick: Ahh.. miny. Zapach wojska! Noah: Omijaj je. Brick: Tak jest, sir! Amanda: Zmieniam zdanie, Dawn jesteś medium.. Medytująca Dawn: Ohm... ohm... Amanda: Ona cały czas tylko medytować umie.. Amerykanie minęli ostatnią minę. Brick: '''To chyba koniec.. '''Medytująca Dawn: Widzę następne niebezpieczeństwo.. Tym razem to coś żywego... 500 metrów za nimi na moście: Cody i Cameron niosą wspólnie jakieś wielkie pudło. Cody: Że też musimy nosić jakieś wielkie pudło, nawet niewiemy co tam jest. Cameron: '''Chris kazał nam to otworzyć i wpuścić do wody, pewnie jakieś ryby. '''Cody: Jeśli to ryby, to są wielkie i ciężkie.. Cameron: Taa.. nieważne wpuszczamy to. Otworzyli i wpuścili ładunek do wody. Był to rekin.. Cody: O kurdę tego się nie spodziewałem. Cameron: Zaraz, ja go znam. To ten rekin z 4 sezonu.. Fang(rekin) wyszczerzył się do nich i popłynął za drużyną Amerykanów. Reszta Świata: Izzy: Łoło.. widzę metę i Chrisa przed nami. Xavier pod nosem: Niech to.. no trudno. Tamara: Wracamy pierwsza klaso. Minęli linię mety. Chris: Brawo Reszta Świata! Wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Bridgette i Zoey:' Tak!' Przybiły piątkę. Chris: '''Czekamy na pozostałych.. Amerykanie: '''Medytująca Dawn: Zło.. zbliża się do nas. Brick i Noah: Przed nami nic niema. Trent: Za nami... Obrócił się sprawdzić. Trent: ... REKIN! Wszyscy krzyknęli i uciekli na początek gondoli oprócz Dawn. Fang wskoczył na gondolę. Amanda: Dawn zrób coś, bo nas zje. Szturchneła ją, ta się obudziła z transu. Dawn: Hę.. o cześć rekinie. Fang już miał zamiar zjejść ją ale.. Dawn: 'Stój! Scott jest na mecie. ''Fang cofnął się i czekał na coś. '''Dawn: Już nas nie zje, zaprowadzimy go do Scotta. :' Należy mu się za to wszystko w 4 sezonie. ''Amerykanie wypłynęli na jakąś szeroką wodę, obok nich z drugiej strony wypłynęli Europejczycy. Obie drużyny szły łeb w łeb, przed nimi widać już było metę. '''Lightning: Lightning nie przegra. Brick: Nie możemy przegrać. Nagle przed gondolą Europejczyków wypływa jeszcze jedna mina. Lightning: Nie damy rady jej ominąć.. Courtney: 'Już po nas. ''Mina wybuchła a wszyscy z drużyny Europejczyków poszybowali prosto na metę, mijając ją jako drudzy. '''Chris: Europejczycy drudzy miejsce! Po chwili przypływają Amerykanie. Chris: Amerykanie, widzimy się na ceremonii. Scott wychodzi z jakiegoś budynku. Scott: 'Co się tu wyprawia.. ''Fang wyskoczył z gondoli Amerykanów i pobiegł w stronę Scotta. '''Scott: Rekin! AAAAAaaaa... Scott uciekł gdzieś w popłochu, a Fang tuż za nim. Chris: Wracamy do samolotu.. Samolot - ceremonia: Chris: Witam was Amerykanie poraz trzeci.. Noah: Zwykły niefart.. Chris: Głosujcie.. Tymczasem w łazience: Tamara: 'Ciepłej wody niema, uch co za beznadzieja! Chris! ''Wyszła z łazienki i poszła gdzieś. Ceremonia cd.: '''Chris: Mam już wyniki! Bezpieczni: - Trent - Noah - Dawn Brick spuścił głowę, a Amanda była zadowolona. Chris: Ostatni paszport dla... Brick wstał. Brick: '''Zawiodłem i muszę odejść. '''Chris: ...Bricka. Amanda wylatujesz. Brick i Amanda: Co?! Amanda: Jak to, ale przecież. Chris: 4 głosy na Amandę, 1 głos na Bricka. Amanda: Wszyscy na mnie, ale dlaczego ?! Popłakała się. Noah: Jesteś denerwująca. Trent: '''Wkurzasz mnie. '''Amanda: Nawet ty Trent.. Spuściła głowę, wzięła spadochron i skoczyła. Wchodzi Tamara. Tamara: Chris, co jest z ciepłą wodą ? Chris: Tamara, dobrze że jesteś. Dołączasz do drużyny Amerykanów. Tamara i Amerykanie: Co ?! Nagle nastąpił koniec odcinka. Chris: '''Hoho.. kolejna zmiana w drużynach. Czy Tamara poradzi sobie w nowej drużynie i nie skończy jak Amanda ? I co teraz z sojuszem Xaviera ? O tym przekonacie się już niedługo w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasaaaa... '''Głosowanie: Noah: Amanda papa. Trent: Psychofanka Amanda. Brick: Amanda. Dawn: Amanda. Amanda: Brick nawalił więc odejdzie.